User blog:Zel-melon/Kantai Collection: 5 Stages of Grief and Despair
This is based on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K%C3%BCbler-Ross_model Kubler-Ross model of 5 stages of grief, which will be used as a base for: Kantai Collection 5 Stages of Grief and Despair. 1st Stage - Denial Most admirals will face this early on, usually at map such as 2-4 or 3-2 or during construction of specific ship or equipment. Usual responses for this phase would be: "Those guys are strong that's why I failed 2-4, I'll get it next time"; "The recipe isn't that bad at least I get a ship out of it"; "I didn't get any equipment from crafting but at least I got my DevMat back"; "I'll get a submarine soon"; "Hey, RNG doesn't seems that bad" 2nd Stage - Anger The is the stage where most admirals will resign, rage or start a ranting blog. After countless failures admirals will start to express their fustration on something, usually to another proximate individual. Most of the time, the taget of blame will be either yourself, another person or Random Number Generator (RNG). Usual responses for this phase were: "Why can't I pass 2-4!?"; "I had all lvl 99 DD and sparkled why can't I pass 3-2!?"; "It's all that guy fault for suggesting the recipe now I'm low on resources"; "I shouldn't listen to him, now I got all taiha'd ships"; "DAMM YOU RNG!" A more serious case of responses for this phase was: "Rather than saying "It's all RNG" whenever I am forced to retreat on a certain map for so many tries, I feel as though it is better to say, "Why the hell is the rate of winning or clearing set to be so low that I just cannot pass, you Kancolle game designer/creator?" You are setting the bar too low that is giving us troubles!..."; "Again we see how this game is so unfair... some players can finish their mochi quests within 5-6 days of countless effort in their mochi hunt and yet some just couldn't, and I apparently have to be one of them... ";" I mean, if you are going to release some data on some new equipment that only ranked people can get, please don't show it to my face by offically making some live maintence just to release this new piece of equip information... " 3rd Stage - Bargaining In this stage, admiral starts to bargain to the game. This helps them keep focused on the positive that the situation might change, and less focused on the negative, the sadness they’ll experience after the rekt'd. Example: “If I sparkle all my fleets, max all my ship lvls, sacrifice my balls to the grater and sortie at 0:00 maybe E-6 will let me pass” 4th Stage - Depression This involves the admiral experiencing sadness when they know there is nothing else to be done, and they realize they cannot stop RNG. Example: “This game is burning my sanity...why am I still playing it?"; "What is the purpose in life? It's all about RNG"; "I lost my ball to the grater and I can no longer have offsprings but I still didn't pass E-6"; "I will never get the ship I want..." 5th Stage - Acceptance This does not necessarily mean that the admiral will be completely happy again. The acceptance is just moving past the depression and starting to accept the truth. Example: "It's all about the RNG"; "It's all about the RNG"; "It's all about the RNG" ; "It's all about the RN....oh hey, I finally got Yukikaze after 4 months"; "It's all about the...oh sweet, finally pass E-6 with S rank at boss node" Category:Blog posts